Violet Fowl
by Orion'sDolphins
Summary: UPDATED.Violet Fowl often wondered what secrets her brother had. She did not know that it wouldn't be long until she found out…     the story of Artemis's sister-a OC .
1. Prologue

**I thought Artemis has brothers ,so why not a sister? So I decided to write this AU fic.**

**Artemis Fowl does not belong to me.**

Six year old Violet Fowl was sitting on the floor, a rather un-Fowl like stance, flipping through the photo album.

The girl was home from St. Chillian's School for Young Ladies, and enjoying her vacation very much. A boarding school was not that much fun and it was a rather gut-wrenching change for a young child.

She continued flipping through, finding the picture of herself after her birth. She smiled happily at the picture…

_Violet Fowl was born on a windy May night. The birth was a little painful but nothing to horrible Angeline thought as she held her new daughter. _

_She held the small girl's hand and smiled. Someone to dress up, and play with her hair. A girl to take shopping. _

_Angeline has asked her husband, for Violet to have a bodyguard like Artemis. He had simply laughed, as much as . could that is ,and said "Violet won't need one ,after all she is a girl, Artemis is the one who will be following in my footsteps, right Artemis?" he ruffled the three year olds hair, who looked rather confused._

_Angeline turned to her son "This is your sister" she said._

_Artemis walked forwardly and looked at his sister "She's red" he observed._

_Angeline laughed, "Oh I know darling, but that'll wear off"_

"_Oh, well good, " he paused "What's her name Mum?"_

_Angeline smiled, not knowing that by the time he was five he would be calling her Mother instead. _

"_Violet dear, Violet Fowl"_

"_That's lovely," said Artemis solemnly. "She'll be a wonderful sister I'm sure"_

_Angeline smiled, though in worried her that her three year old was speaking so…formally she supposed was the word._

_She brushed it off and continued to gaze at her new daughter._

Violet continued to flip silently through the pictures, knowing that soon Father would be calling here to talk about her grades. Violet was not sure if she had done good or not but she hoped so. She really did, she thought, thinking of Father's imposing eyebrows.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Violet ran after her brother her eyes narrowing. She ran past the mahogany walls and the graceful chandeliers until she cornered him in his study.

"Artemis give it the C-Cube to me!" she said desperately.

"No" her thirteen year old brother said calmly.

"Artemis, that thing's dangerous"

"Violet "

"It is!" she said making a grab for it. Artemis shot his arm in the air. Violet sighed and jumped up, but to avail. It was only an inch out of her reach she thought. How maddening.

Artemis looked at her, in that way that seemed to be looking in her very soul.

"Really Violet, must you worry so?"

"Artemis" she took in a breath "Its _John Spiro _you're dealing with…that _is _dangerous"

"Two business men, discussing my " he waved his hand to the cube "Cube, what could go wrong?"

Violet would not know for a long time, as she was shipped back to boarding school the next day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Violet could feel her tears coming. Oh dear god he was gone. Gone. But Artemis Fowl always came back. He would. She couldn't lose faith. She would not.

As she walked out of the living room and down the hallway, she could hear the sobbing of her Mother in her Father and heir's sitting room.

"Timmy…he's gone…kidnapped"

"There, there Angeline it will be fine" Mr. Fowl spoke with the calmness and evenness of a reassuring lawyer, rather than a distraught Father.

He is changed now, Violet thought as she leaned against the door. However, he is still…the same.

"_When the time comes Artemis will you take your chance to be a hero?"_

_Violet heard her Father's voice ring though the wall that she was leaning against in the hospital chair._

_There was no sound from Artemis. However, inside Violet was seething. First Father wants him to be a crime lord, now a hero! Can't he just be Arty?_

In current time, Violet straightened and pushed opened the door. "Mum" she said rushing into her Mum's arms. And the two ladies held each other and cried. Cried for a son and brother.

When Violet was told by her parents that she was going to have a new sibling, she felt a mixture of feelings. Anger was one. Anger at her parents for having another child so soon after Artemis's disappearance, that they were replacing him. But she felt excitement too and soon the anger evaporated.

When her twin brothers were born, they enchanted Violet. Beckett was tiny and blonde, with brown eyes, inherited from her Mother. Violet had also gotten her Mother's eyes as well as her long brown hair. He gave a bubble when Violet peered over cradle to see him.

When she saw Myles, she gasped. Her baby brother looked so much like Artemis. The same hair. The same pale skin. He was the splitting image. And Violet looked away and left the room, the memory's threating to make her tears explode.

When they got the call from the ever-vigilant Butler Violet could hardly believe it. She was afraid that if she did believe it, it would be false. And Arty would still be gone.

However, when he came up the gravel path, dirty and tired looking but …Artemis she knew it was him, and burst out of the doorway and hugged her brother, disregarding his claim that hugs' were foolish expressions of feelings.

She noticed he did not seem to have aged, but for some reason forgot about this fact at dinner when he asked everyone to look at him. She forgot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She begin to notice him twitching and rearranging things. Artemis had always liked things to be orderly but this was different. He seemed distant and jumpy as well.

Violet tried to talk to him a few times but he brushed her off and would go into his study. Once he did not close his study door, all the way and Violet looked through the crack can saw him sink into his chair, and put his head in his hands, in a defeated manner. He reached out to his desk, taking a gold medallion of the desk and begin rubbing it slowly. After a minute, he sat up a bit straighter and turned to his computer, muttering something about "A Project".

Violet Fowl often wondered what secrets her brother had. She did not know that it wouldn't be long until she found out…

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews-**

**2whitie-Thank you! I'll try to be careful. Please tell me if she starts being cliche. Thanks!**

**shtoobs-Thank you! **

Violet Fowl was packing for St. Chillians. It was the end of summer vacation. Strictly speaking, it was not summer anymore. It was September 2. The day after Artemis's Birthday.

Why he had not wished to spend it with his family, she did not understand. He said he had a business venture he had to take care of immediately. Violet could not pretend she was not hurt, though it was not even her birthday. Still...

She shook her head, folding the crisp grey polo shirt and tucked into her suitcase, as a knock sounded at her door.

"Violet?" It was her Mum.

"Come in"

Her Mum opened the door and came in. Her eyes looked red, like she had been crying Violet noticed.

"Mum?" said Violet, feeling worry coil around her stomach.

"Violet…sit down"

Violet sat down obliging on the foot of her bed. Mum sat down besides her, and twisted her hands.

"Unpack, and pack something more…casual"

"Why?" Violet said, "What's wrong Mum?"

"Violet" her Mum appeared to be searching for the right words "Artemis is sick"

Violet felt her breath catch in her throat. "Sick?"

"It's not physical or anything" her Mum said hurriedly "It's mental," she continued.

Violet resisted the urge to gape like as the overly cliché says 'a goldfish'. "Mental?" she sputtered. Artemis Fowl, having a mental illness. He had one of the sharpest minds in the world! She thanked her lucky stars it was not anything physical though. But from the way he had been acting lately, she could envision it.

"It's like OCD," her Mum said, looking at her "That's what Butler said"

Violet nodded, but her Mum was not finished yet. "He is in the best hospital the fairy's have"

And that is when Violet begin to fear; that her Mum was reverting back to the way she had been four years ago.

_ "Mum?" Violet called into the dark abyss, which was now Angeline Fowl's bedroom._

_"Who is it?" said Angeline, in a high-pitched tone._

_"It's me, Violet," Violet decide it might be a good idea to add "Your daughter" as a reminder._

_"I don't have a daughter," said Angeline, in a sleep tone. And Violet froze._

Violet shook herself from the unpleasant memory and, turned her attention back to her Mum.

"Artemis…he know fairy's, Violet, and-" she was cut off by Violetwho was thinking _Time to put a stop to this. _

"Mum" Violet said, "Fairy's. Are. Not .Real"

Her Mum smiled bitterly, "Violet, I know what your most likely thinking, and I am not…" she trailed off, but they both knew what she meant.

"As I was saying, Artemis knows fairies, and I shall tell you everything he told me"

And she did. She told about the kidnapping, and the search for his Father. She told the complete story of the C-Cube and she told about the death of brave Commander Root. She told about the trip back in time to save her, passing over some of the finer details that Artemis probably really did not want his sister to know. Especially as she was a member of the unofficial school club, Tease-Your-Siblings-Good-Naturedly, at school. And she told about The Project, Arty's plan to save the world.

By the time she had ended, Violet found herself almost believing her Mum. It _seemed _like Artemis. And matched, with the activities he had done. Been missing. The C-Cube. It fit.

"They're sending someone to get us" her Mum finished.

"Oh"

"I've sent Myles and Becket with Nanny to the seaside, and I've told Father that me and you are going are a girls trip, to Paris"

Violet cracked a grin. "We should do that sometime"

Angeline smiled and kissed her head, then got up, "I'll go wait by the phone in the living room, Butler said Artemis would call, you pack Violet dear"

"Yes Mum" said Violet hollowly

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angeline Fowl was waiting. Waiting for her Arty to call. She felt guilt, _it's my fault, I was not a good Mother to let him go, I should not have made him promise to wear those jeans. _She laughed at the last thought. Oh no, Arty was wearing those jeans. And t-shirt. It was a rather strange t-shirt to be sure, but it was in!

The phone eventually rang and Angeline sprang to it.

"Hello"

"Mother?"

"Arty!" Angeline exclaimed, exhaling the breath she had been holding inside for so long. "All you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Mother "he paused "Fine" he added.

"Butler said…"

"Butler is right, indeed right"

"Oh, Arty" said Angeline. Artemis greatly suspected she was going to burst into tears.

"It's not that bad Mother-", he said, though he knew he was lying.

"Mum" she reminded him.

"Mum" he sighed "And I have my friends"

"Friends, Arty….that's good to hear you say"

"Yes, it is, very, nice"

Angeline frowned "Your words sound…stilted" On the other end, Artemis pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Four words. No. No. He would not surrender to this…problem.

"Is it part of, this Atlantis Complex?" his Mother continued.

"Yes, Mother" Artemis said, "I have a liking for fives, and a dislike for" he took a breath, finding it hard to say the dreaded number "Fours"

"Oh" Angeline furrowed her brow. Her poor boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back in her room, Violet finished packing and slammed the suitcase shut. She felt a vague anger. At Artemis? For mesmerizing her? Controlling what she saw and remembered? It was creepy ,that her memory's could be muntuiplated.

Still she could not feel too much anger at him, not now, when she didn't know enough about his condition.

Anger at her Mum? For perhaps going mad again?

A different reason?

Or just anger at the whole situation?

She picked up her suitcase and opened her door, and walked out, down the stairs, and towards the living room. She was wearing a violet polo shirt and blue jeans.

She heard her Mum's voice, coming from behind the living room door. Had Artemis called?

She pushed open the door and found that indeed her Mum was talking on the phone. Mum turned when she came in and spoke into the phone.

"Arty? Your sister is here"

Violet smiled slowly and took the phone, feeling nervous. "Arty?"

"Hello, Violet" he said with the air of someone, who talked to his sister after being told he had Atlantis Complex, everyday.

"How are you?" What she wanted say was, _'Is it true? Are you crazy? Do you really believe in fairies?' _And, '_Are you really truly okay?'_

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine"

"Gee, sorry I asked"

"Violet!" came her Mum's rebuke. Violet squirmed, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry… Violet, but I had to say it…five times… if you will excuse me… I'll explain in detail… later"

"Sorry, sure" said Violet, feeling slightly at sea.

"They are sending someone up for you," he said, abruptly.

"A real fairy?"

"Yes, a real fairy" he said with a trace of amusement, "Violet" he added, quickly to correct his word count of four.

"Wow" said Violet, who for a moment found herself believing it all. Artemis Fowl could have that effect on you.

"See you very soon, Violet"

"See you soon, Arty" she heard him make a noise of discomfort and remembered his mention of the five's "Soon" she added hastily.

"Thanks" he paused "Good-bye"

"Bye" Violet said, hanging up the phone, with trembling fingers. She shook them and took a breath to regain control of the many worries spinning around in her head.

"Artemis said that the fairy would fly up to the 3rd west window of the first floor" recited Angeline, "We'd better go down to the parlor"

Violet nodded, and wondered if in a small amount of time, she would be seeing a fairy.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**2whitie-You weren't harsh. Ah, yes a AC fic is going to be a challenge. Making someone talk in fives is...'shakes head' ...**

**Thanks , glad you like like it!  
><strong>

**shtoobs -They're might be some A/H (at least friendship kind)...or they're might not...It shall be a surprise! Thank you. I am looking foward to writing Orion XD.**

**Description...I'll keep that in mind.**

Violet was tapping her feet. They were waiting for the fairy to knock at the parlor window. Violet shook her head. It all sounded so ludicrous, yet it seemed believable at the same time.

Artemis….he seemed so, different? His speech seemed odd. Stilted, perhaps. Violet wondered if it had to do with the need to repeat the 'fine'.

She sighed and begin to twist her hands, feeling rather impatient to see the 'fairy'.

Violet Fowl was quite different from her brother. She was no genius. Her grade's were average, nothing astounding, nor were they low. She was similar to her brother ,in a way, which was that family was very important.

.Tap.

Violet whipped her head up to look at the window, as did Angeline.

"The fairy?" questioned Violet.

Angeline nodded slowly "I believe so" she said crossing to the window, and hefted it open.

"Hello, this is Angeline Fowl" she said briskly.

….

Trouble gaped at Foaly "You. Sent. Grub?"

"Yes!" said Foaly, too brightly. He was standing in front of the Commander's desk, wearing a rather annoying grin.

Trouble shook his head "I ask you, since you have, as you put it, 'connections' to 'trustworthy'" Trouble spat the 'trustworthy' part "Mud man, to send up a capable fairy to retrieve Artemis's Mother-"

"And sister" inserted Foaly.

"Sister!" Trouble hissed "Sister…what is this, tell everyone about fairies day?"

"I'll check the calendar…"Foaly said sarcastically pressing the screen on something resembling an Ipad.

Trouble took a few deep breathes "Foaly?"

"Hmmm?"

"Budget", Trouble said simply.

Foaly scowled, but stopped checking the 'calendar'. "Fine"

Trouble gave him a look.

"Commander" said Foaly, resisting rolling his eyes.

"Yes, thank you" Trouble cleared his throat "So, why, pray tell is Artemis Fowl's sister, coming?"

"Mrs. Fowl wanted her too"

Trouble sighed and rubbed his forehead "And why did no one tell her no?"

"She didn't ask"

"Oh"

Foaly nodded.

"So, basically, we have a _mud _man with Atlantis Complex in the clinic, _two_ mud women coming to Haven, and Grub, my brother Grub, is retrieving them…and you're checking the calendar again"

"Yep!"

"Leave"

"Sure Commander, I wouldn't want to take up your time….when you could be mooning over your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" said Trouble, blankly.

"Holly!"

Trouble starred at him and shook his head. "Out"

With a huff, Foaly left.

Trouble laid his forehead in his hand and sighed. Such stress.

…

Violet starred as the slight unnerving sight of someone appearing out of thing air took place.

A small person, with red hair appeared before them.

"Mrs.-o-wl" stuttered the poor fairy. "I'm Corporal Kelp and I…I…I'm here to take you to Haven City"

"Hello Corporal" said Angeline "How are we going to Haven?"

"You'll have to…to…to" Grub took a breath and reminded himself he had faced down the giant mud man "Follow me…to Tara, that's where the magma flares our" he explained.

Angeline nodded, though Violet felt rather confused. After thinking a bit, though she remembered, her Mum mentioning the faeries went up and under the ground, using magma flares.

"Should we drive?" Angeline asked.

"There's a shuttle," Grub said.

"Oh" Angeline gave a nod "We're are ready and packed"

"Good, good" Grub gestured behind them "It's right there"

Violet starred at him "I don't "she hesitated "See it?"

Grub looked confused "It's shielded "he said.

Shielded? Oh, the faeries shielded. They must do the same with their 'shuttles.

"Oh, sorry" said Violet, feeling rather silly.

"Should we go downstairs…and you can drive the shuttle to meet us?" asked Angeline. Actually, it was not really a question, more a command.

"Okay" said Grub "I'm not driving, someone else is" he added with a squeak.

"Well, we will meet you and your friend outside on the grounds"

"Yes Ma'am"

Grub flew down. "Don't forget your shield" called Violet. Grub promptly disappeared into the air.

Violet turned to her Mum, with a shocked smile on her face. "A fairy…I met a fairy!"

….

Grub and the shuttle were waiting for them outside the front door. The nervous fairy was chewing his fingernails, and trying to figure out something to file a complaint about. It soothed his nerves.

Violet followed her Mum down the stairs, all the while, processing that she, had indeed, met a fairy. She could not quite believe it. Well, she did , because she was a Fowl, and Fowl's are used to unusual things, but it was all rather a shock.

Violet opened the front door for her Mum, and followed Angeline out the door.

A shuttle gradually faded into view. Violet gave a gasp of astonishment when seeing it.

It was like a squarer plane. To be honest it reminded Violet of a bus shuttle, except smaller and with wings.

She could see, what looked like a green face behind the wheel. Green? Green? Kermit the frog perhaps? She laughed at that and remembered what her Mom had told her.

"Mum, did you say sprites are green?"

"Yes, dear" Angeline said mildly, as she walked towards the shuttle.

A door opened and Angeline looked at Grub. "The doorway is rather…small"

"Yes, Ma'am, but you'll find that is much more roomer inside" responded Grub, trying to sound as professional as he could.

"I see, thank you Corporal Kelp" Angeline said with a smile "By the way, are you by any chance related to Trouble Kelp?" Artemis had mentioned Trouble to Angeline.

Grub held back a sigh "Yes, Ma'am, he is my brother"

Angeline gave another nod and stepped in , well ,ducked in the vehicle. Violet followed, with a duck as well.

Angeline sat down and Violet flopped next to her.

Grub followed and shut the door behind him, sitting down in the co-pilots seat.

The pilot himself was a very green sprite, his wings hanging uselessly behind him. He was rather annoyed at not being able to actually fly, but whatever.

He turned to Angeline "Why hello…its Angeline isn't it?"

"Yes" Angeline said

"Well, I must say you're looking mighty fine" The sprite said with a wink.

Angeline glared at him. "For you information, I am married"

The sprite shrugged"Sorry, sorry" he said. "I'm Mark Flirtio, by the way"

"How appropriate" Angeline said tightly.

Captain Flirtio, steered the shuttle effortlessly above the treetops, "We should be at Tara quite soon…Angeline"

"Ma'am" she supplied.

"Fine" said Flirtio, looking disgruntled.

Violet held back a snigger. "Looks like you have a admirer, Mum"

"I'm thrilled", said Angeline, dryly.

….

The shuttle touched down on Tara, smoothly.

Grub leaped up, opened the door, and hopped out into the sunlight. He tripped and fell on the grass.

He picked himself up with a howl. "Ow" he sniffed "I'm filing a complaint" he added.

Violet and Angeline exchanged a look. "Are you okay?" asked Angeline.

"I guess so" Grub said, with a whimper.

As the shuttle followed Grub, to the flares, Violet took in the situation. They were going to go under the ground. Under the ground, to a fairy city. Haven City. Under the ground to Arty. Under the ground to Arty's friends. Under the ground….Like Alice in Wonderland, she thought.

She looked through the window, along with her Mum, to see what Grub was doing.

Grub stopped at what looked like a rock, and knelt down. "Open sesame" he said. Violet restrained a giggle. A number pad appeared in the rock.

"Voice control" explained Grub to them. "It recognizes all of our voices, and the number pad is appearing through a door, nothing magical about it" he continued as he tapped in a combination of numbers. The rock split in two and a dock appeared.

The shuttle flew down from the sky and parked on the grass. Grub climbed in, and Flirtio flew the shuttle unto the dock.

Grub pressed a button on the shuttle, and the rock closed again.

As the rock closed, Violet could feel a sense of panic come upon her. It did not help when she looked out the window, to see fire, or to be precise, magma, underneath them.

"Fire" she squeaked. Grub started "Fire!"

"I think, Violet means, the magma flares?" Angeline said, quickly.

"If that's what that is, then yes" said Violet pointing to, which was indeed, magma, flares.

"It's…its magma" stammered Grub, who really did not like to think that much about the magma.

Violet grabbed her Mum's hand tightly.

"Scared, honey?"

"Just a little" she admitted.

"Don't worry, Artemis has done this before and he's fine"

"True"

The shuttle begin to descend down, down, down. Down. Violet shivered. To distract herself, from the magma, that was now right outside her window, she thought of what the city looked like.

_Will it look like something out of Tolkien? All mystic and slivery? _ From what she had seen and been told of the faeries, she doubted that. _Will it be glass buildings? Something like the Jetsons? _Maybe. _Or will it be just like our cities?_

….

After about 20 minutes the shuttle stopped. Flirtio turned to them, "Well, we're here!" he said cheerily. He nodded to a door that opened to the shuttle door.

"That door will open and then we will open the shuttle door, and you guys can see, Mr. Criminal"

Angeline gave an indignant gasp. "A criminal…my son is not a criminal!" _Not anymore. Hopefully._

"Sorry, sorry" said Flirtio. Violet stuck her tongue out at him.

The shuttle, doors had opened, and Angeline and Violet stepped out in to Haven City.


	4. Chapter 4

** Four**

**Shtoobs-Holly and Trouble aren't together, they just went on one date as the Atlantis Complex references. And Foaly loves, loves teasing them about it.**

**2White-Thanks so much!**

**Opal's Old Room, Aragon Clinic, Haven.**

Holly Short drew her hand from Artemis Fowl's, before raising herself out of her chair by Artemis's bedside. The room he was in had white walls, and a white ceiling, and a had a cot ,that Artemis was on, and was also, unpleasantly Opal's room.

"It's time for me to go meet Mrs. Fowl, and your sister," she said softly.

Artemis nodded to her. "Thank you Holly, I know that it will make things easier for Mother and Violet, to have you meet them".

"You're welcome Arty", Holly said with a sincere smile.

As she left the room, she turned to him and said, "Stay well".

….

Violet and Angeline had stepped out of the shuttle to a concrete looking room. Violet guessed it was made that way for safety, because it was so close to the magma.

Grub got out too, followed by Mark Flirtio, who begin to clean the shuttle windows.

Violet noticed a red head elf, with one hazel eye and one blue one was walking towards them.

"Holly," cried Angeline, waving. She had meet Holly briefly, once. Holly had come by the manor about half a year ago, so Angeline could meet her.

Violet gave a hesitant wave too, and the elf smiled at them.

"Mrs. Fowl, Violet," she said nodding to them. _So this is Holly. _Violet thought. Her third faerie, and the ally of Artemis.

Angeline asked Holly urgently, "How's Artemis?"

Holly suddenly looked rather tired. "He's…okay, no different than he was when you talked to him, I think", she said with a little sigh.

Angeline nodded and turned to Violet.

"Violet this is Holly Short, a very loyal friend of Artemis," Holly muttered a thank you. "Holly this is Violet Fowl, Artemis's sister".

"Hello" said Violet, smiling at Holly. She wondered if she should apologize for her brother kidnapping Holly.

"Hi," said Holly "Pleased to meet you".

"Likewise", said Violet.

Holly waved at them to follow her as she turned around. "Follow me, I'll take you to Aragon Clinic".

Violet and Angeline followed her out of the room, and down a corridor, to a waiting faerie equivalent of a car.

….

As Holly led them up a corridor to Artemis's room, Violet was thinking. So, this was Haven. Soon she would see her brother. How would he look? Pale? It wasn't a physical illness, but had the Atlantis Complex taken a toll on him?

Holly stopped in front of a door and said, "This is Arty's room".

_'Arty?', _Thought Violet, raising her eyebrow ,'_How interesting.'_

Holly knocked on the door, "Arty, it's me, Holly and your Mum and sister".

"Come in, Holly, Moth-Mum, Violet," came Artemis's muffled voice.

The door was opened by Butler, "Mrs. Fowl, Ms. Fowl," he said nodding at them. "Hello, Holly".

"Hey, Big Man," she said with a grin.

Angeline flew past Butler and to Artemis's bedside.

"Oh Arty, this is all my fault!" she cried, leaning down and hugging him. Violet was pleased to see, he was not any paler then normal, and looked healthy. Well, like a healthy corpse.

"Mum, it's not your fault," Artemis responded. "It's, in fact, my own".

"Arty," admonished Angeline.

"It's true, Mother," Artemis said, "It is brought on by guilt, and indeed, I have done many things, to be guilty about".

"Arty," said Holly, quietly, "Let those past deeds go". Artemis gave her a rare smile.

"Artemis," Violet said, "Artemis, how are you?"

"As well, as could be," Artemis responded. He looked down and said "Are you angry at me?"

"About what?" asked Violet puzzled.

"Mesmerizing you", said Artemis simply.

"Oh, a little, at first, but I've forgiven you," said Violet reaching down and giving her brother a warm hug.

"Forgive me?" Artemis gave a harsh laugh. "How could anyone forgive me?"

"Me", said about five people in unison. Five?

Juliet had snuck in, when they were talking. Artemis coughed, "Juliet is here,"

"Hey Mrs. Fowl!" said Juliet, abandoning all pretences and hugging her, then turned to Violet "Violet!" she said also hugging her tightly.

"Juliet!" said Violet with a smile. The girls had always been close.

Juliet grinned at her, then turned to her brother "Hey big bro, guess who won the wrestling match?". She did not wait for a answer. "Me!"

….

Dr. Aragon showed up soon, and asked Violet, Holly, Juliet and Butler to leave so he could talk to Mrs. Fowl and Artemis privately. He said something else about treatment. It ended up with just Violet, Holly and Juliet leaving…

Outside the room, Holly begin pacing.

Violet watched her, wondering why she was pacing. She turned to Juliet. "Wrestling match?"

"Yep, with a pixie," Juliet leaning against the wall, and crossing her arms.

Holly continued pacing. _Arty is probably going to have shock treatment soon…._

"Pixie?".

"Um,hmm".

They stayed in the corridor for a while, until there was a faint Owch!.

"The shock," muttered Holly.

"The shock?" said Violet, anxiously.

"Part of the Atlantis Complex, is that Arty-Artemis-Arty," Holly stammered, feeling counfused, "Has multiple personalty disorder, a very…interesting one" she shook herself "…and the treatment is a shock".

Violet felt panic boil in her. Shock!

Dr. Aragon opened the door. "I'm done", and walked off.

Violet walked slowly into Artemis's room and was met by a exuberate person. In fact, she was met with a hug. From Artemis?

She blinked, as the boy begin speaking, "Dear sister, how long I have…longed to met you!"Meanwhile, Angeline was watching with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

Violet turned and raised her eyebrow at Holly, who grimaced "I told you had was interesting," she mouthed. The boy turned and through his arms up and reciting, dramatically.

"A **vi'let **on the meadow grew, That no one saw, that no one knew, It was a modest flower. A shepherdess pass'd by that way- Light footed, pretty and so gay; That way she came, Softly warbling forth her lay."

Violet blinked at him again. "What?"

The boy did not seem to hear or understand. "Oh, I am sorry, dear sister, I forgot to introduce myself". He drew himself up, "I am Orion, the wonderful counterpart of Artemis".

"Ah".


	5. Chapter 5

shtoobs-I don't know when I'll finish it.

2whitite-Thank you! Glad your enjoying it.

Tech17-Thank you too. Hehe,I enjoyed writing Grub.

**Five **

Violet starred as Orion grinned wackly and clapped his hands. "This calls for a celebration," he paused "Does anyone have a trumpet?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "What for?" she said, pretending to think, "Ohhhh," she said in mock shock, "Could it be that you want to blow a trumpet to announce they're arrival?"

"Of course Juliet," said Orion, sounding for a minute like Artemis, "It would be better to have a servant do it and a castle turret to blow it from, but…"

"Hmm," said Butler, a little testily, "We don't have a trumpet,"

Orion looked injured, then brightened, "Oh well, I shall sing then!"

"No!" cried three people, franticly. Violet was just watching in surprise, and Angeline looked amused.

Orion shook his head, "It's no trouble," he assured them.

Holly groaned, "That's _not_ what we meant," she said.

Orion looked at her with interest, "My princess, what did you mean?"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Princess." Holly said slowly. "Understand?"

Violet grinned, "I don't know about you," she whispered to Juliet. "But I'm enjoying this."

….

Once Orion, had been yelled at by Holly a few times, giggled at by Mulch and smiled at by Angeline, Violet cleared her throat.

"Mind introducing me?" she asked, gesturing to Foaly and Mulch.

"Oh, right." Holly said, edging away from Orion. Angeline followed her gaze."This is Foaly."

"Hi." Foaly said, "We're all thrilled to meet another Fowl."

"Aww, thanks." Said Violet.

Foaly coughed. "That was sarcasm." He said. Angeline crossed her arms. "Was it?"

"Moving on," said Holly, hurriedly. "This is Mulch?"

Mulch grinned. "Are you an almond, or a hazelnut…I wonder what kind of nut Artemis here is?"

Violet scratched her ear, "Huh?"

Orion furrowed his brow and shook his head, "Ah, the nut incident_." _He said.

Mulch grinned, "And isn't it, _late_r now?"

In his mind room Artemis groaned. Outside Butler glared at the dwarf, who smiled nervously, "Erh, on the other hand…it's not such a great joke anyways."

Violet looked at her group. "Why do I feel like I went through the looking glass?" she commented dryly.

….

Violet and Holly were walking down the clinic halls, them, Juliet, Angeline, Foaly and Mulch, having been kicked out again. This time for Orion's 'therapy' session. Violet privately suspected that Dr. Aragon would end up being the one that needed therapy. Juliet had gone off to find another pixie to fight, Angeline was being immersed in a discussion with Foaly and Mulch and Violet had asked to being given a small tour of the clinic, mainly because she wanted to get near the doors to the outside, so she could look at Haven more. She found it fascinating.

The receptionist sent them a frightened look. Holly sighed, "She's fine…she is _visiting Artemis Fowl._" Unfortunately, this fact seemed to alarm the receptionist even more. Violet tried to give the receptionist a reassuring smile.

"Can we go outside?" asked Violet, hesitantly. Holly nodded and they pushed open the doors from the clinic, walking into the underground air.

Holly took in a breath. "Not quite like surface air." She said, "You're lucky" she added wistfully. Violet turned to Holly, when a strong hand covered her mouth, and restrained her. She struggled, and Holly hit the person, but before they knew it they were both seeing black….Black…Consciousness has left.


	6. Review Answer

**Tech17. 'faceplam' Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

** ((Wow, it's been awhile! So sorry!))**

Violet blinked, confused, as she came to. She was tied to a chair, which was set up against another one that Holly bound too. Violet didn't noticed this though, just that her head really hurt.

"Holly?" she muttered finally.

"Here," Holly said, let out a sigh. She really shouldn't be surprised-getting kidnapped by manically villains seemed high on the Fowl's agenda.

"Where am I? What happened?" Violet finally managed, becoming more aware.

"I really wish I knew," Holly said. "But I do know what happened-its a little obvious-we were knocked out. And kidnapped."

"Kindnapped!" squeaked Violet. "No, no, no."

"Calm down," Holly said, rolling her eyes. Great, she had a hysterical girl as her partner in escaping.

"Sorry," Violet said, taking a deep breath. Inhale, exhale.

"Thank you. We need to focus here," Holly said, looking around the room. It was plain room, with nothing much else in it, except for a window, but it was barred.

"We're going to die!" shrieked Violet, seeing what she saw. "There's no way out!"

Holly looked disgusted, "Please calm down."

"Sorry," Violet said again. She took in a shaky breath, and tried to focus on something else so she could calm down. "Do you like my brother?"

Holly made a choking sound, "Now? Of all times, you ask that now?"

"Do you?" persisted d Violet.

"Of course-Arty's my best friend. But that's hardly the point here, Violet," Holly said, glad she didn't have to look Violet in the eyes.

Violet smirked, and then nodded. "Right. Escaping. I'm calmer now."

"Thank Frond," Holly muttered, and moved in her bonds, carefully doing what Vinaya had taught her so long ago, and restrained a smile as she came free, then quickly undid Violet. "Pretend..." she whispered, "You're still tied."

0-

Trouble Kelp was trying not to worry-but he was. Holly, nor, Violet had been heard of in a few hours. Angeline Fowl was panicking and Trouble had to admit-that if he wasn't a officer-he would be too. Especially about Holly. Holly.

He pressed the button on his desk, calling Foaly. "Foaly! Get in here!"

"Coming, coming. Your starting to turn into Julius, Trubs," Foaly said. Despite his joking tone, he felt a drop of sadness go over him. This latest tangle with Julius's brother had reminded him of the late Commander.

"Foaly, just get in here. I have no time for your teasing today," Trouble said tiredly.

"I'm coming, Kelp," Foaly said, abandoning his teasing for a moment. Trouble let out a sigh, and looked up as Foaly came in.

"Foaly, what do you think happened to Holly?" he said, getting to the point.

Foaly sighed, "I don't know. Silly girl wasn't wearing her helmet-thankfully, Violet's shoes are sprayed with tracking spray, so I could try that."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TRY THIS EARLIER?" Trouble shouted, shooting up. Foaly jumped back, "Calm yourself...mediate...chi breathing," he said nervously.

"I will not calm, pony!" Trouble shouted, pulling at his hair. "Don't tell me to do special breathing. I breathe just fine!"

"Well, well, someone needs anger management...sorry," Foaly winced, as Trouble gave him a look that would have him buried by now. "I'll just...do the tracking spray."

Trouble sighed, waiting for the pony to finish his techy stuff and tell him his results.

A bit later, they had found where Violet and Holly were located, and Trouble had called in some of his best officers and-at Angeline's request-Grub, his younger brother.


End file.
